


Baby, Don't You Know I'm Yours

by webofdreams89



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag Round 5 [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Commitment, Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra has a request for Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Don't You Know I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabbletag 5 prompt: Korra/Asami - feather.
> 
> The only relationship tradition of the Water Tribes that I actually know is the engagement necklace, like the one Katara wears that she got from her grandmother. The one talked about in the story is one I made up and it's meant to be a much more informal one that the engagement necklace.

“There’s something I’d like you to do once we get to the South Pole,” Korra says one night while she and Asami are lying in bed, taking a ship down to visit Korra’s parents.  They are both naked and sated and curled up together.

“What’s that?” Asami murmurs, turning her head to look at Korra.  Her girlfriend looks nervous and won’t quite make eye contact with her.

“You don’t have to say yes if you aren’t comfortable with the idea either,” Korra continues.  She’s running her fingertips soothingly down Asami’s arm, but she still won’t look at her.

Asami laughs.  “I can’t say yes or no if you don’t at least tell me what it is.”  She rolls over on top of Korra and straddles her so Korra can’t look away.

Korra fingers a piece of Asami’s long hair and bites her lip.  “There’s this tradition back home where girls will sometimes wear a feather in their hair once they enter into a serious relationship.  In a lot of cases, it’s sort of a pre-engagement.”

The smile that spreads across Asami’s face is wide and breathtaking.  “So you want your parents, and everyone else, to know that I’m your girlfriend, that you’re serious about me?”

“Only if you’re comfortable with that,” Korra murmurs.

“I’d be honored to, Korra,” Asami says, and Korra just beams at her, pulling Asami down for a kiss. 

“Will you wear one too?” Asami asks, grinning.

“Without a doubt.  I’m very serious about you, babe.”


End file.
